Non-Player Characters (Campaign)
Here is a list of all major and minor NPCs met during the course of play, divided by campaign appearances. Any NPC without any significant involvement in the course of a campaign is recused from this list. The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) Major Story NPCs * The Black Spider, the villain of the campaign and spinner of a wide web of evil deeds including deals the Red Brands and the Cragmaws. Beyond being a Drow, little is know about him. * Gundren Rockseeker, patron of the adventuring party who was captured on route to Phandalin by the Cragmaws. He was killed by accident by a frenzied Yamcha. * Sister Garaele, an acolyte at the Shrine of Luck who advises the party, particularly Ellaria, in their investigation into Gundren's disappearance. * Daran Edermath, retired adventurer living in Phandalin. He advises the party on matters in the town. He called for Rahris Brandchet and the Order of the Gauntlet to protect the town. * Halia Thornton, a middle aged woman and guild mistress of the Miner's Exchange. Thought to be a gossip but is secretly a Zhentarim agent. She introduced Wobbly and Yamcha to the Zhentarim group. * Venomfang, a young Green Dragon who entered into a bargain with the party, in exchange for Cragmaw Castle as a lair he would not eat them. * Vyerith, a female Drow who claimed to be an agent of the Black Spider and escaped Cragmaw Castle with what was believed to be Gundren's map after the party broke up negotiations. * King Grol, leader of the Cragmaw Goblins who tried to sell a map of Gundren's to an agent of the Black Spider instead of living up to his end of the deal to turn over the Dwarf and his possessions to his employer. * Droop, a cowardly Goblin rescued by the party during their raid on the Red Brand Hideout who proceeds to follow them. He points them towards the direction of the Cragmaw Goblins as well as helped them infiltrate Cragmaw Castle. Minor Story NPCs * Rahris Brandchet, a member of the Order of the Gauntlet who came to protect the town at the request of Daran Edermath. He supplied the party with a number of useful items that helped them survive their adventures * Sildar Hallwinter, bodyguard to Gundren Rockseeker who was captured by the Cragmaw Goblins while defending his charge. * Klarg, a Bugbear and leader of a Gragmaw Goblins group who captured Gundren and Sildar at the request of his king and the "Black Spider". * Reidoth the Druid, a human male Druid who travels the area around Neverwinter Wood, often camping at Thundertree, acting as custodian for the lands. He revealed the location of Cragmaw Castle to the party. * Qelline Alderleaf, a Halfling farmer who lives in Phandalin and is close friends with Reidoth the Druid. She directed the Party towards Thundertree and the Druid. * Favric the Cultist, a member of the Cult of the Dragon who lead the Party to Venomfang hoping to use them as a tribute. Side Quest NPCs * Harbin Wester, townmaster of Phandalin who requests the party kill or drive off the Orcs at Wyvern Tor * Linene Graywind, owner of the Lionshield Coster, looking for the return of her company's stolen goods if possible * Agatha the Banshee, a spirit who reveals information about a tome sought by Sister Garaele * Mirna Dendrar, a Phandalin local saved by the party, along with Neesa and Christoph, who reveals the location of treasure in Thundertree * Brughor Axe-Biter, Many-Arrows Kingdom Orc scout band leader that attacked caravans along the Triboar trail until slain by the party. Miscellaneous NPCs * Glasstaff, a wizard and leader of the Red Brands who fled as the party raided his hideout leading the party to never actually meet him. * An unnamed Nothic living beneath Tresendar Manor who traded information to the Ellaria Nightwood in exchange for Ravaaga Laughshield's body to eat. * Carp Alderleaf, Halfling child and son of Qelline Alderleaf who likes to follow Gwendoline Wood around town and ask childish questions of the "Goblin Lady" * A unnamed Thayan Necromancer was also met by the party at Old Owl Well. but the party never got his name nor any useful info or quests they didn't already have..